


Not a hair on his head

by TetrodotoxinB



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2017 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bingo square: hairpulling, Bottom!Bucky, D/s, Emotional D/s, F/M, hairpulling, top!Nat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TetrodotoxinB/pseuds/TetrodotoxinB
Summary: Natasha puts Bucky down with nothing more than hairpulling.





	Not a hair on his head

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the glorious [Farkenshnoffingottom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/farkenshnoffingottom/pseuds/farkenshnoffingottom).

Bucky was on his knees, eyes closed. His back was straight, but his chin was down. His loose hair framed his face. Natasha watched his chest rise and fall. She saw the way that his hands twitched against his knees, and she knew how badly he wanted to open his eyes, wanted to see what was going on around him. It was ingrained in both of them after all these years — never turn your back, never give someone else the upper hand. Except now he did it willingly, and Natasha knew what a gift that was.

She circled him silently, watching his breathing slowly begin to settle in spite of his fear. But even though Natasha was barefooted on the plush carpet of the hotel room, Bucky felt her presence, and followed her movement. He was good at observing carefully and not giving himself away, but even so he leaned minutely towards her every time she stopped moving. 

“Yasha, you’re being so good for me, aren’t you?” Natasha asked, her accent thick. It flowed out easier like this, no longer hiding who she was, or at least not all of herself. 

“Yes, mistress,” he breathed.

She frowned. Him leaning towards her was the first clue that something wasn't right, but now she saw that his shoulders were still tight, and his flesh hand trembled almost imperceptibly. Some nights, simply letting her _see_ him, letting her have the control was enough to put him down. Some nights, it was not.

In one swift movement, Natasha gathered all of Bucky’s hair around her fist and jerked his head back hard. He grunted and his hands came off his knees for a fraction of a second before he slammed them back into place. His chest was heaving with the rush of adrenaline, but his eyes stayed closed. Obedient, if not pliant.

Lightly, Natasha ran fingers over the exposed skin of Bucky’s throat. She traced his carotid and his jugular. She gently mapped the spaces between his vertebrae, easy places to slip a knife into. 

Bucky breathed through his nose, staying silent while she touched. She knew that vulnerability was a hard thing for Bucky. So much of his life had been nothing more than use and abuse, not a care for the person who was the weapon. So Natasha held him tight, wrenching his head back past the point of discomfort and pressing her body against his back.

“I’ve got you, Yasha. I could do whatever I wanted right now, couldn’t I? No stopping me. You wouldn’t even see it coming. I bet you’d even let me, if I asked,” she breathed in his ear.

The strain in Bucky’s neck suddenly released, and Natasha could feel how his mouth had opened even without seeing. His breath came louder after that, but other than that he remained silent. She leaned forward, wrapping her hand around his throat and gently squeezing. 

At first, his whole body tensed, but bit by bit he relaxed into it, ceding control and safety. Letting go. 

“Good,” Natasha praised. “Good.”

Bucky’s breath shuddered out of him, the last of the tension gone. Abruptly, Natasha pulled him up by his hair. He didn’t fight, and he didn’t help. He simply hung in place, ass over heels , his body weight hanging from his hair. 

Natasha watched him with interest as his chest began to shudder with each breath. Eventually, small dark spots of wetness began appearing on his pants legs.

“Yasha,” Natasha murmured.

“Please,” he gasped.

“Please what? Mercy? More?”

Bucky tried to shake his head in her grasp. “I don’t know,” he said.

Natasha didn’t answer. Instead, she watched. She could feel when he tried to lean back and then corrected himself each time. If he had been leaning forward, she would have known that he needed a break — forward was away from the pain. But this — leaning back into her — he wanted something from her. 

“What is it you want?”

“I- I don’t know,” Bucky answered.

Natasha wrenched his head to the side, pulling his whole body out of balance. “Yes, you do. What is it that you want?”

“I- you… please,” he whispered.

Natasha pulled him back into balance and slowly lowered him down without releasing his hair. “Good boy, telling me what you need,” she said as she knelt behind him.

With a soft tug, she pulled him back to lean on her and she wrapped her free arm around his midsection. 

“Like this?” she asked.

Bucky nodded, and Natasha placed a soft kiss behind his ear, saying nothing. She held him tight, his sobs quiet in the room, until he slumped back against her. She released her grip on his hair and ran her fingers into it, lightly scratching his scalp. Bucky turned just enough to bury his face against her chest and wrap his arms around her.

“You were so good and I’ve got you now. I’ve got you. You’re safe,” Natasha murmured.

“Thank you,” Bucky whispered and Natasha nodded. 

Safe — it felt good to say since they rarely were. It was luxury, one that was long since overdue. She closed her eyes as she leaned against him. Safe, finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Nat calls Bucky "Yasha" because pet names and diminutives are important in Russian culture (so I learned). 
> 
> Yasha comes from Yakov which comes from Jacob which is the root of James. Names are weird. You're welcome.


End file.
